church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitions
Background There are many inquisitions of the church. They serve various purposes in regards to dealing with blasphemers. Summaries of the Inquisitions can be found below. There are a total of five Inquisitions of the Church of the Exuberant Raptor. They all perform different tasks, though they all use violence when necessary, and they serve varying purposes in regards to dealing with enemies of the Church, including Heretics and Cultists alike. The Army of Sincere Wolf The Army of Sincere Wolf is militant and zealous group that serves the church through spreading and enforcing the laws of Sincere Wolf. They seek out the church's attackers and retaliate against them as a means to protect the church. The Army of Sincere Wolf is a fairy large group and actively seeks recruits from the church to aid the mission of spreading the church's message to heretics and stopping attacks against the church. Saints that lead the inquisition. Sincere Wolf Diligent Sparrow Second Commands of the Army Rich Horse Calm bee Calm cat DiligentMoth The CreativeLeopard Inquisition The CreativeLeopard Inquisition was founded by Master Inquisitor CreativeLeopard as a reactionary force against the Cult of the GroundedWhale in the early days of the church with the original mission of rooting out and converting Heretics and Heathens. They acted independently of the other Inquisitions for some time before they joined the upstart Tribunal and became heavily active members in the Church. They have fought in many wars for the church and have proven their zealous nature even going so far as to war with other Inquisitions on two separate accounts in the name of the ExuberantRaptors word. Their force is mostly comprised of Infantry and Heavy Cavalry, their veteran soldiers are known as "Inquisitors" (Not to be confused with the rank 'Inquisitor' in the Army of the SincereWolf) and their elite forces are known as "Holy Knights". Their Headquarters are in a castle complex known as Leopard Abbey While they have strayed from their original goal the Inquisition has found a greater purpose serving as a Military force, fighting for the Church at home and abroad. The Raptorial Guard The Raptorial Guard is one of the more peaceful lines of defence the church has. Commanded by RestlessLynx. When heretics are found by the Raptorial Guard, they are educated and offered a place among the followers of the church. If the heretics do not accept, they are either purged or they are left alone (if they peacefully decline). Sworn to the Exuberant One to maintain peace and order within Raptoria. The Inquisition of Calm Sloth The inquisition of Calm Sloth was made by Restless Duck when he failed to become the inquisitor of The Army of Sincere Wolf. It is tasked with negotiating peacefully between Heretics and the church. After Restless Duck's abandonment of the Church, control of the Inquisition was given to RestlessLynx, his second in command, The Blood Raptors Chapter A recent addition to the armed forces of the Church of the Exuberant Raptor, the Blood Raptors are an elite Inquisition that is focused with exterminating heretics and blasphemers. They are known for their combat prowess and advanced armour and weaponry. Their group has been growing rapidly and they are incredibly effective against the enemies of the Church. They are also known for being very welcoming to newcomers of the chapter, and the group maintains a strong sense of kinship and brotherhood. The group was created and formed by Grimaldus, the Chapter Master, with help from Deimos who used to be the Scout Master. Category:Nation